Final Fantasy VII: Legends of Cyanide
by xxVampyreLynnxx
Summary: There's a new gang in Midgar and they call themselves Cyanide. They will stop at nothing to get what they want...the one they love...even if it means finding Jenova's body...
1. Cyanide

There she was, her crimson eyes, her raven hair, and her awkward smile Chapter 1: Cyanide

There she was, her crimson eyes, her raven hair, and her awkward smile. She was cornered by a gang that called themselves the Turks. Fiery red-haired Reno took a step closer to her. "So what's it gonna be, babe?" he said in an oddly convincing tone. "Do you accept, Miss Lockhart?" He put his hand out for her.

Tifa was a thief. It was the only way she could make a real living. Sure, she had a great voice, but she wasn't wasting her talents at some club. After her bar was destroyed, she had pretty much given up on everything. She lived in an inn located somewhere in the newly rebuilt Midgar, which was said to be haunted by the spirits of the people who were killed in the accident when she worked with AVALANCHE. She was a pretty good fighter for a girl who has tended bars most of her life, she had an excellent singing voice, and drew beautifully works of art. She placed her hand on Reno's. "Alright, but I want half the profits and I ain't doing no dirty work for Shinra when Rufus heals!"

Reno pulled her close to him, making Elena a bit jealous, but Tifa pulled away. "And I ain't your babe!" she shouted at him with a smirk. Tifa pulled a small handgun out of her black skinny jeans. "Let's head out. Where we hitting first?"

Rude chuckled at her anxiousness. "Hold up there, Miss Lockhart! We're going to break into Shinra's building…" He pointed up at the wire hanging from the graffiti-covered wall.

Reno began climbing up the wire. He turned back to Tifa and said, "Yeah, chickedy, we're gonna get the pay we deserve!" Rude and Elena followed up the wire behind him.

Tifa rolled her eyes. "And just how do you think we're gonna get in the building without security checkin up on us?"

Reno laughed, still climbing the wire and said, "Easy, sugar, we head in through the back, up the stairs, and into the building. That simple!"

A gunshot fired from behind a large scrap of metal. The three Turks fell off the wire. Tifa, Reno, Rude, and Elena backed into the corner. A girl with short ebony hair and violet eyes dressed in black and red came from behind it. "Hey, honey, miss me?" she laughed at Reno. "Remember, me? Onyx? You're forgotten love?" Onyx was a member of the Turks for quite some time. She was in love with Reno during that time, and she thought he was in love with her. They left her inside an exploding building that was about to collapse. She made it out just in time to see Reno turn around and run back to the building. "I'll never let you forget the day you forgot about me!" She started climbing up the wire they fell off of. She turned her head and looked at Reno. "Thanks for the help, love!" She looked at Rude. "I see the quiet ones still there…" She looked at Elena. "Oh yes, I remember you, too." She looked at Tifa. "Beautiful, you idiots were finally able to get a hostage!" Before Tifa could yell at her, Onyx was at the top of the wall. She climbed the piles of trash and metal until she reached the Shinra building.

Onyx was a member of a group of girls called Cyanide. They all had black hair and were after two things – money and whomever they loved at the moment. The leader was Onyx, after Sephiroth. The second member, Violet, quiet and mysterious, was after Reno. No one knew much about Violet or where she came from. The third member, Autumn, the youngest and the brains, was after Kadaj. Everyone knows there's a fourth member, but nobody knows exactly who it was.

Onyx ran up the flight of stairs and sat at the top, next to the back entrance door to the laboratory. She picked up her phone and sent a text message to the members of Cyanide that said "at shinra building; sneak through back". In a few minutes Violet and Autumn were at the top. Autumn had created fake key cards. Onyx looked around. "Is she coming?"

Autumn shook her head and replied, "Nah, we saw her at the bottom. She said she was caught up in something. We saw The Turks, too…" Autumn turned to Violet who was staring at the ground. "What's your problem?"

Violet looked up, her pale complexion hidden in the shadows. She slowly shook her head and walked in with the other girls. Before they knew it, they were standing right in front of Jenova's case. Onyx and Violet walked up to it. Onyx put her hand on the glass and looked in at Jenova's head. "Poor thing," she whispered. "How's Sephiroth been lately? He's coming to find you, isn't he? I can feel it…" She turned to Violet then to Autumn. "I think I'm going to wait here a bit. You guys go and get the money! AND SAVE ME SOME!" She glared at Violet who she noticed slightly smiled after the comment. "Now remember, use the key cards. If they catch us, which I highly doubt, we take the quick exit! Of course, your truly remembered the grenades this time…" Violet and Autumn ran back down the stairs to the offices where the money was kept.

Onyx waited by the tube and began talking to it. "Are you able to get out with just your head left?" She tapped on the glass and heard someone run across the room. She turned around quickly to see a familiar face. Silver haired Sephiroth was standing right in front of her now. "Sephiroth…" she whispered.

"Could that be Onyx of Cyanide? You're the one that's after me, right?" He had an evil smirk on his face.

She nodded. "Th-there's no way you could have known that! U-unless you were at our meetings… B-but that's not possible…is it?" she managed to say.

"On the contrary." He held up her black leather organizer and opened it up. He skipped past the section with meeting and robbery dates and went straight to the address book. She had names, numbers, and addressed of the members of Cyanide, the members of AVALANCHE, members of The Turks, peoples she's robbed and there was one name that had no number or address. "Let's see," he read. "Name, Sephiroth…heart, heart, heart…" He giggled slightly and closed it. He handed it back to her, and revealed something else in his pocket…her cell phone. He threw it back to her and she caught it perfectly. "Watch your back, my dear," he said, strangely sweet for him.

Onyx smiled as he disappeared and looked at her phone. She noticed something was different about it. He had programmed his cell number into her phone. She didn't even know Sephiroth had a phone.

Autumn managed to open the safe and carefully took out the money. While she was wrapped up in that, Violet snuck out the door and ran down the stairs. She climbed down the trash and the wires and went back to where the Turks had been. They weren't there anymore. She sighed and decided to ditch the girls. She walked into the bar and saw Reno, Rude, Elena, and Tifa sitting at a table together.

The Turks had decided to have a meeting over dinner. As Violet walked past Elena, she quickly grabbed the wallet out of her back pocket. She wasn't quick enough because Elena noticed right away. She stood up and put a gun to Violet's head. "Gimme that back!" she yelled.

Violet jumped back and spun around. She kicked the gun out of Elena's hands. Elena went to grab it, but Violet kicked her once again, this time in the head. Violet picked up the gun quickly after. "Mm…" Violet said in a quiet tone. "No need to be so violent, I just wanted to see something Miss Elena…" She put the hand with the gun to Elena's head and used her other hand to open the wallet. She pulled out fifteen gil and tossed the wallet back to Elena. Elena caught it and Violet took the bullets out of the gun. She handed it back to Elena and put the bullets in her pocket.

Elena growled, "So what was that for then?" She sat down at the table and waited for a response.

Violet slowly turned around and sighed. "Well, I was hungry and a little short on gil…"

Reno laughed. "I remember you…you're that chick from Cyanide. Violet, right? So, I'm interested…what's your story? Nobody knows supposedly…" She motioned her to sit next to him. Violet blushed and nodded. She walked over and sat by him. "Don't worry about getting anything to eat… I hope you like steak cooked rare… You can finish mine, I wasn't that hungry anyway." He pushed the plate to her. "So, tell me…"

Violet shook blushed and shook her head. She wanted to tell him everything. She leaned close and whisper in his ear. "Can we go somewhere else?" He nodded and they both stood up. They walked outside and looked around to make sure nobody was nearby. Violet looked at the ground shyly. "But I haven't told anyone before…" She began crying. She jumped when she realized Reno was hugging her tightly.

Reno, still holding her, whispered, "Whatever it is, you can trust me…" He laughed. "Okay, so maybe I'm not the easiest guy to trust. But, you're…different… So, I think I can manage keeping something for you…"

Violet looked up into his eyes and smiled, revealing fangs. Reno's eyes widened. She quickly lost the smile. She didn't smile often. Reno returned the smile. "So is that you're big secret? You're a vampire! Well, I've always wanted to meet a real vampire…" Violet buried her face in her chest and cried harder. "What's wrong, chickedy?"

Violet looked back up at him. "Y-you're the first person I told…" She calmed down a little. "I'm not even supposed to be here…the girl's are back at Shinra and they're probably wondering where I am… They're gonna kill me…And I'm so weak…"

Reno looked up at the building. "No," he whispered. "They won't…I'll protect you… On one condition…you have to show me how to pickpocket like that some time…" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to an apartment a few blocks away from the Resteraunt. "I live here…" He pulled out a key and opened the front door. "It's not much, you know, but it's a place to stay…" They walked into the apartment and he showed her around. They sat on the sofa to rest. He turned to her and asked yet another question. "So, um…who's the fourth member?"

She turned to him and blushed. "Hm? Oh, you mean Lockhart?"

Reno's gasped. "THAT'S THE FOURTH MEMBER!?" He laughed at the thought of it. "This stays between us, I promise!" He stood up. "Be right back, chickedy!" He came back a few minutes later with a pillow and some blankets.

Violet blushed again. "I-is that all for me?"

Reno smiled. "No, it's for me… You can sleep in my bed… I'll sleep on the sofa so you'll be comfortable, chickedy…" He set the blankets and pillow down and sat next to her. He picked up the TV remote and turned on the DVD player. There was a movie in it already, Sweeney Todd. Reno put his arm around Violet, causing her to jump. "I remember the last time I watched this I was thinking about the plot and everything. Basically, he kills people and sings about it." He made Violet smile and put her head on his shoulder, looking up at him every few minutes in awe.

It wasn't long before Violet heard a familiar tune. The song Going Under by Evanescence began playing. It was coming from her pocket. She pulled out her phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Onyx. She looked at the text message that read, "where r u? we got the money and u disappeared on us; meet us back at the hideout if u want ur share of cash". She ignored it and held on to Reno, who didn't seem to mind at all.


	2. Blondie

Chapter 2: Blondie Chapter 2: Blondie

Elena decided to get up from the table and leave. Rude did the same and Tifa was left at the table. She didn't wanna get stuck with the bill, so she began walking out the door when she bumped into someone. "Hey, watch it, Blondie!" she yelled. Then she realized who she had bumped into.

"Is that how you treat your childhood friend so many years after you left AVALANCHE? I would go for more of a 'how have you been' approach…" It was Cloud!

Tifa jumped up and hugged him. "Oh, Cloud, I've missed you so much! So much has changed about me… You don't know who I am anymore…"

He looked at her hair and her outfit. He saw the gun in one pocket and a bag of gil in the other. "So, where are you now?" he asked.

Tifa turned away. He took her phone to program his number in. After he programmed the number, he noticed she had a text message. It was from Onyx, from earlier, when they were about to break in to Shinra. He read it and put the phone back in her pocket. "So…" he tried to start the conversation again. "You're a member of Cyanide? I heard that they're after money and one other thing. What else are you after?" She grabbed his hand and walked outside with him.

Tifa smiled, slightly, trying to hold back tears. She began explaining. "You see, Cyanide has four members with their own secrets and abilities. Onyx, the leader, is after Sephiroth because she loves him dearly. Autumn, the youngest and the brains, is after Kadaj for the same reason."

Cloud interrupted. "So maybe they can't make the two change their minds about the planet…"

Tifa nodded. "Perhaps… Violet is a bit mysterious and shy. She usually keeps her opinions to herself. But from the way she looks at Reno, we think that's who she's after. And me, I'm the fighter, and I'm after…after…" She blushed.

Cloud smiled. "Me?"

Tifa looked into his eyes. "Yeah…" she whimpered, about to cry. Cloud hugged her tightly and took her back to his apartment.

When they arrived, they sat at the table and began to talk more about what's happened since they've been away from each other. Tifa was still teary so Cloud smiled and said, "Dilly dally shilly shally…" Tifa giggled and asked him to tell her what's happened with everyone. He began to explain everything, "Everything is going great with the delivery service. Marlene has a little crush on Denzel, as you may have noticed a while back. Barrett is the same old Barrett. Cait Sith and Red XIII have become good friends. Cid is building a new plane. Here's something that may shock you… Yuffie seems to be flirting with Vincent a lot more and I think Vincent is a little perkier. Last I heard, they were going on a date somewhere. And now I'm here with you… Like you said, everything would get better. Now that I found you…I feel a lot better and I have something I want to tell you…" Tifa leaned in closer to listen. "I…"

Something cut him off…he doubled over in pain on the floor. Tifa kneeled next to him. "Cloud? Cloud! CLOUD!!" Cloud suddenly got cold and passed out on the floor. Tifa carried him to the sofa and laid him down carefully. She got a blanket it and put it over him. He was shivering. She held his hand and watched him. She picked up the phone and called a close friend of hers.

Meanwhile, Onyx and Autumn made it back to the hideout. No sign of Tifa or Violet. They split the money between them. They walked into a small room with a circular table and four chairs. One of the chairs seemed to be taken… Onyx picked up her gun and turned the chair around. "RUFUS!" she shrieked. She put the gun to his head. "Can I help you?"

Rufus smirked and said, "Yes, Miss Onyx, you have something I want…just give it back and I'll be on my way…"

Onyx chuckled. "HA! First of all, we don't give stuff back…we keep them! And second, I don't even know what you're talking about Shinra!"

Rufus scowled. "You know what I'm talking about, Onyx, where's Jenova?"

Onyx smiled. "No!" she shouted in a teasing voice. "And you can't have it!" She pulled the gun away from his head. "So, you gonna fight me or what?" Rufus shook his head and ran out of the building. He knew what she was capable of. She put the box containing Jenova's head on the table. It was only a matter of time before Sephiroth and Kadaj walked in.

Sephiroth nodded. "So, Onyx…"

Onyx smirked. "So, Sephiroth…"

Kadaj smiled. "Autumn…"

Autumn also joined in and smirked. "Kadaj… We are all now officially acquainted!"

Sephiroth looked at the box on the table. "So, you have Mother?"

Autumn frowned. "You're going to destroy the planet now, aren't you?"

Kadaj shook his head. "Not while you're on it at least. We'll think of something eventually…" Kadaj and Autumn decided to sit down at the table.

Sephiroth walked toward Onyx. "Onyx, I have something I would like to give you for you're troubles…" He walked closer to her and she puckered up comically. Sephiroth chuckled. "Oh, you thought I meant…" Her expression quickly changed to a frown. He took to fingers and lifted her face up so she would look into his eyes. "No, when I give you that, I want it to be somewhere special…" He put black materia in her hands and closed them. "Use it whenever you need some extra help… It will summon me and I'll come find you as quickly as possible." They then sat down on the opposite side of Kadaj and Autumn who were ranting on about how funny it would be to see Rude with hair.

Kadaj laughed and turned to Sephiroth. "Are we ready to go, brother?" Sephiroth nodded and they both disappeared. They left the box there, possibly for safekeeping. Onyx and Autumn laughed.

The air was cold out that night. It was getting late. Reno and Violet had fallen asleep watching the movie. Violet's head lying on his shoulder, his arms around her.

Back at Tifa's apartment, Barret had just arrived. "So wus' up?" he said. Tifa look up at him.

"He won't wake up, and he's shivering!" She looked back at Cloud. "Cloud, what were you gonna say? Please wake up…" She put her head on his chest.

Cloud slowly opened his eyes. "T-Tifa?" He put his hand on her head and ran his fingers through her hair.

Tifa smiled. "You're okay!" She let him continue running his fingers through her hair. "What happened?"

Cloud sighed. "I'm not sure…but…" He sat up. "I know what I wanted to tell you… Tifa…I've been away from you for so long, and I realized I couldn't handle it…I need to be with you…I love you…"

Tifa blushed. She put her hand on his forehead. "Lie down…I don't want you passing out again…" She held his hand and looked into his eyes.

Cloud struggled to get the words out, but finally it came to him. "Tifa …reach into my pocket…" Tifa pulled out a box. "Open it." She did so, and inside, was a ring. "Tifa Lockhart…will you marry me? I know it's not a flashy approach, but I can't really stand up right now…"

Tifa kissed him and put a pillow under his head. "It doesn't need to be flashy, I would have said yes anyway…because I've loved you for years…" She ran her fingers through his beautiful blonde hair. "Get some rest, you need it… I'll stay with you out here to make sure you don't get hurt again." She turned around and noticed Barrett was gone. "Let me just change…" She walked out into the hall.


	3. Melodic Death

Chapter 3: Melodic Death Chapter 3: Melodic Death

The next morning, Violet had woken up and turned her head upward. Reno opened his eyes and smiled. Violet yawned. "Is this for real? You don't seem like the type of guy who would welcome a girl into his life like this… You know, with you're job and all…"

Reno laughed. "You might be surprised…" Violet blushed at the comment and looked around the room. She noticed a piano in the corner of the room. Reno caught her gaze and asked her, "That was here when I moved in. I thought it I could sell it later for some extra gil… You can play it if you want…"

Violet walked up and began to play around with it. She had never played any kind of instrument before. She tried playing My Immortal by Evanescence and eventually she caught on to the melody. With realizing, she also began singing along with it. He voice was pure. When she realized what she was doing, she stopped. She didn't like people to hear her sing. She turned to Reno and blushed.

Reno couldn't really explain his personality change towards her. To everyone else, he was the same sarcastic person as always. To Violet, he was different… "Don't stop singing," he told her. "I kind of like it…" He laughed nervously and fell off the sofa. Violet ran up to him to make sure he was okay. Violet laughed. "What's funny?"

Violet continued to laugh trying to get out the words. "Y-you're…hehehe…going through this…hehehe…for me…hehehehehehe! L-look…hehe…at you! You're falling all…hehe…over yourself!"

"I am not!" he argued in a comical way.

"Are too!" she laughed.

"Am not!"

"Yeah, you are! Look at youself!"

"Nah ah!"

"Don't lie! I can tell! You're ears are turning red!"

"Okay, so maybe a little…" He turned his head quickly and his long ponytail fell right into his face. Violet laughed harder. Reno pushed it out of his face and smirked. "Are you laughing?" Violet quickly stopped laughing and blushed. She shook her head. "I think this is your first time actually laughing, right?" She nodded. "You're usually quiet, too! You act so different in front of me…"

Violet smirked and looked up. "So?" she whispered and looked at the door, remembering Cyanide. "Stay here, I'll be back…"

Reno sat back on the sofa and watched Violet exit the apartment. He only stayed seated for a few seconds, until he heard a scream. He ran as fast as he could and saw Elena holding a gun to Violet's head. Violet was crying, her hands were cuffed behind her back. "Not as skilled as you though, huh Violet?" Elena said in a sarcastic voice. "Thought you could win over Reno, did you? You obviously aren't the brightest then, are you?" She readied her gun. "Sleep tight!" Elena pulled the trigger and Violet fell through the floor. "I may need these later…" She took the cuff off Violet's hands. Reno stood there in shock. Elena looked up at him. "Strictly business, Reno… Remember, these are our enemies…can't be trusted…" She ran off and Reno dropped to his knees next to Violet.

His face was pale at he stared at Violet. He heard the song My Immortal play through his head, Violet's voice replacing Amy Lee. Reno leaned close and whispered in her ear. "Okay, so I didn't get a chance to say this while you were alive…and I feel horrible… I was actually starting to like someone…maybe even more than that…" There was a long silence. "You…" He started to feel sick. A few minutes passed until he heard something that sounded oddly familiar. He gave up trying to figure it out. Then he heard another noise, this time it was the sound of a gunshot. It sounded close… He heard it once again and stood up. He felt something wet on his shoulder…it was red…had he been shot, too? He didn't feel anything…

Another gunshot and his other shoulder became wet with blood. He looked back at where Violet's body was…her body was…missing? He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned his head. He heard someone whisper behind him, "You Turks are kind of naïve, aren't you?" He turned around and saw Violet, the blood still on her forehead. She used her hand and wiped it off, revealing no wound from the gun.

Reno gasped. "B-but how!?" Violet laughed and sat down. She motioned for him to sit next to her, and he did so. She began taking off her shoes. Hidden in one shoe was a pack of bullets, stolen from Elena's newly refilled gun. In her other shoe was a device with many buttons. Reno read the labels carefully. One was labeled 'gunshot'. Violet then reached into her pocket and pulled out what appeared to be cherries. Reno gasped again. "You did all this that fast? So, you quickly removed the bullets, the gunshot came from that device, and you used the cherry to make it appear as blood?" He looked at his shoulders…that would explain it…

Violet looked up at him and nodded. Reno laughed. "A bit of a kleptomaniac, aren't you?" Violet shook her head slowly. "Only when you need to be?" She nodded. "You know, you don't haveta be so quiet." He walked back into the apartment, smiling.


	4. Interrupted by Fireworks

Chapter 4: Interrupted by Fireworks - Violet Addition Chapter 4: Interrupted by Fireworks - Violet Addition

Onyx and Autumn woke up early that morning, hoping to see that the other members had returned from wherever they were. Onyx sat in the chair closest to the box containing Jenova. Autumn sat next to her. "I guess there really ain't nothing we can do," Onyx sighed.

"Not really…" Autumn yawned and looked at the box. "You think Dufus is gonna come back?"

Onyx looked at the box also. "I highly doubt it…it's under our protection…we promised Sephiroth and Kadaj…"

Violet then walked in. Autumn rolled her eyes. "A little late…" she mocked.

Onyx slowly walked up to Violet. "So…didn't care to return for your share of the cash last night… Something must have happened? Were you caught up in…previous engagements? What's your story, Violet?"

Violet blushed and walked to the table to sit down. She looked at the box on the table and then at Onyx. Onyx walked to her chair and sat down, still furious, and began speaking, "This isn't a game, Violet! You better not be fooling around with that guy from the Turks! He can't be trusted! They're our enemies! You don't get your 25 this week! We'll split it between Autumn and me…" She looked around. "Where's Tifa?"

Tifa happily walked in next. She posed and shouted, "Miss me?"

Autumn once again rolled her eyes and made a comment. "What are you so happy about? You missed out on Shinra…you don't get your 25 this week either…"

Tifa sighed. "So?" She walked to the last available chair and sat down.

Onyx growled. "Okay, where have you been? Both you and Violet ditched the mission! Tifa, you were supposed to get information on how to brake in from the Turks then you were supposed to meet us up in the building!" She turned to Violet. "Violet, you were supposed to help Autumn unlock the safe. It took her a while to figure out the code…" She looked at the ring on Tifa's finger. "WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN? ANSWERS…NOW!"

Violet blushed. "I-I…I was with Reno…at his apartment… I fell asleep there…"

Tifa chuckled. "I was with Cloud…we bumped into each other and started talking… Then he proposed to me…and of course I said yes…"

Autumn looked at both of them and scowled. Onyx glared at Autumn. "You two are brilliant. So you both know the apartments then, right? Tonight we brake into Cloud and Reno's places to see what they have to offer… We should easily be able to sneak in through the central air vent." She gave a sinister smile. "So…Autumn…what's the plan?"

Autumn shared the same sinister smile. "Violet and Tifa go ask your little puppets on a date. We break into the apartments through the central air unit ventilation system." She grabbed both Violet and Tifa's organizer and quickly scanned the addresses into her computer glasses. She tossed it back to them. They both caught it frantically hoping she didn't scan it right. "It's a perfect idea, actually…"

Violet shook her head, her face paler than usual. Tifa ran her fingers through her hair and leaned back in her chair. "Nah, not in the mood…" she said.

Autumn smirked. "Oh in that case, we'll just have to attack them while they're still in the house…it would be a shame to have to waste a bullet on them…but…"

Violet quickly got out of her chair and ran out of the hideout, heading towards Reno's apartment. Tifa, on the other hand, still argued. "NO! HE'S STRONGER THAN YOU! THERE'S NO POINT!!" she yelled. She stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

Onyx rolled her eyes. "Well good, then you have nothing to worry about…" she laughed.

Tifa growled and ran out of the hideout towards Cloud's apartment. Meanwhile Violet was just arriving at Reno's place. She knocked on the door, tears rushing down her face. Reno quickly answered it, smirking in the same sarcastic way he always does, but his expression quickly changed when he saw Violet crying into her hands. "What's wrong?" he quickly asked.

Violet shook her head. "We've gotta get outta here…" she whimpered. "G-get everything that's important to you…" Reno put his hand on her shoulder. Violet cried harder. "No, you don't understand! Not me! The girls…"

Reno stepped closer to her and lifted her head upward so he could see her face. "What about the girls?"

Violet sniffled. "They're coming tonight…they're robbing this place…and they said that if you're still here tonight, they're gonna kill you…" She put her hand on his and slowly pushed it off her shoulder. "Please…go get your stuff…and get away from this place…"

Reno shook his head. "Only if you come with me wherever I go…" Violet pointed to the house. "We could go to Costa del Sol…" Violet shook her head and continued pointing. "Um…The Gold Saucer?" Violet opened her eyes and looked at him. She put her finger down. "So yeah? You'll go?" Violet nodded and closed her eyes again. "Alright!" He ran back into the house, pulling her with him.

Violet opened her eyes in the living room. She watched as Reno walked into the room with a suitcase. He went back and forth, back and forth, carrying clothes, money, and computer discs. He stuffed in the last item and zipped it up. He tried to lift it up, but he dropped it on his toe. Violet giggled for a second and returned to her closed-eye expression. Reno tried to lift it off the floor, but couldn't manage. Violet walked over to the suitcase and pulled out a handle. He forgot the suitcase had wheels and blushed. He took the handle from her and carried it outside. Violet opened her eyes and walked to the driveway.

Reno followed behind her and pulled keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the doors and stuffed the suitcase, with the help of Violet, in the trunk. Reno waited for Violet to close the car door and he started the car. As they drove, he tried to start a conversation. "So, um…you're pretty talented…"

Violet, without turning her head, looked at him. "Yeah…I guess…" she replied in a doubtful tone.

Reno smirked. "You don't think so?"

Violet shook her head. "Nah…" She leaned on her hand and looked out the window. "So…why'd you ask me to come?"

"Cause I didn't wanna go alone…" he replied.

"Oh…is that so?" She watched as the other cars drove by, moving carefully along with the traffic.

There was another long silence. He tried to start another conversation. "You know you can put your bag on the floor…we'll be in here a while…"

Violet took off the jet black messenger bag she had been carrying around all day. She set it on the floor. "Can you plug an iPod into here?" asked Violet as she picked up a plug. Reno nodded and she reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a red iPod, the same color as Reno's hair. She plugged it in and pressed play. The song Helena began to play.

Reno smiled. "Is this…My Chemical Romance?" he asked her. "These guys are awesome…" Violet blushed and nodded. "Don't be afraid to talk…"

Violet frowned. "Everything I say can and will be used against me…" she sighed.

Reno put one hand on her head, one hand on the wheel. "Not by me…"

Violet perked up a little and even smiled a bit. "You're nice…" she whispered.

Reno didn't hear her. "What was that?"

Violet blushed and said it a bit louder. "I said you're nice…" Reno laughed. "I'm serious…I mean, maybe I'm wrong…I've never actually experienced nice… I've never experienced happiness either…but I think that's how I feel at the moment…" He laughed again.

Meanwhile, Tifa had just arrived at Cloud's place. Out of breath she quickly opened the door and ran up to Cloud. She hugged him tightly and said, "Grab all your belongings! We're outta here!"

Cloud shook his head. "Forget the stuff! What's up?"

Tifa sighed. "It's Cyanide… They plan on killing you…"

Cloud smiled. "Remember where we had our first date?"

Tifa giggled. "Ohh…you mean the Gold Saucer?" Cloud nodded and they both walked out onto Cloud's bike. They both drove off in the same direction as Reno and Violet.

Once again Reno tried to start a conversation. "When we get to the Gold Saucer…it'll probably be close to midnight…and at midnight they have this fireworks show…"

Violet blushed. "A-are you asking me out?" Reno nodded. "I…I…don't know exactly what to say…"

Reno smirked. "Say 'yes, and by the way Reno, you could really use a hairbrush'!" Violet laughed. "I knew I'd get you to laugh again sooner or later…"

Violet continued to laugh. "I like you're hair, though!" She lifted up his ponytail and began twisting it. "Twisty…twisty…twisty!" she sang childishly.

Reno laughed. "Having fun?" Violet smiled and nodded. "Good…you deserve it…"

Violet pressed the ponytail against her face. "It's silky too…" Reno smiled.

"We're here, by the way…" Reno said. She let go of the ponytail as they pulled into the parking lot. She put her messenger bag back on and helped Reno get the suitcase out of the car. They carried it into the nearby hotel and checked in. They got a room on the third floor so they worked their way into the crowded elevator and eventually walked into the room. It was beautiful… There was a bedroom with two double beds, a bathroom with a huge Jacuzzi bathtub, a living room with a flat screen television, a kitchen in the corner of the living room, and a balcony with a table and two chairs. From the balcony you could view all the rides at the Gold Saucer.

Reno and Violet walked onto the balcony, darkening as the night went on. "I think we'll be able to watch it from here…" Violet said as she sat down in one of the chairs. Reno sat in the opposite chair and nodded. "They're about to start, it's 11:58…"

Reno looked around for a clock or watch. "How did you know that?"

Violet looked at him. "The position of the moon…" she pointed to the moon. "Every minute, the moon takes a slightly different position. Some just notice it every hour because they don't look at the small details…"

Reno looked up at the moon. "It's amazing…"

"Hm? What's that?" she asked.

Reno looked back at her. "You can tell just by position…"

Violet shook her head. "Not really…"

Reno stood up and took her hand. They sat at the edge of the balcony and stuck their legs through the gaps in the fence. "Umm…" Violet broke the silence. "Can I ask you something?"

Reno was about to answer, until the fireworks started. He pointed to the bright red colored explosion. "Look…it's starting!"


	5. Recovering Jenova

Chapter 5: Recovering Jenova

Back at the hideout, Onyx and Autumn were just heading out. Onyx opened the safe and and placed the box containing Jenova's head in it. She slammed it closed and placed her hand on the green pad on the top, which locked it and wouldn't accept anyone but Onyx's handprint. They ran to Reno's apartment first.

"Up there!" Autumn called, pointing up to an air vent. Onyx pushed Autumn up so she could open the air vent. "Screwdriver…" Autumn commanded. Onyx pulled a screwdriver out of her pocket and handed it to Autumn.

Onyx rolled her eyes. "I don't see why we can't just shoot our way in…we can even take the main entrance!"

Autumn glared at her. "We're sneaking in, we don't want the whole neighborhood to wake up!" She pushed open the vent. "Anyway, I've opened it…" She crawled in then stuck out her hand to Onyx. She pulled her up into the vent. They began crawling down the narrow path.

"Got it," Autumn whispered as she began to unscrew the air vent that connected to the living room. She jumped down and Onyx followed behind her.

Onyx walked toward the TV and saw a small velvet box lying on the entertainment center. She picked it up and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a pendant made of amethyst. "Jackpot!" Onyx squeaked. She took the necklace out and showed it to Autumn.

Autumn smirked. "You don't suppose he was gonna give it to Vi, do you?"

Onyx laughed wickedly. "So? We would have gotten it either way!" She swung it back and forth in front of her face, then handed it to Autumn.

Autumn slowly examined it. "Genuine Amethyst…"

Onyx rummaged through the drawers of a desk. "I wonder if he has any materia…" She pulled out a single indigo colored materia. "Wonder what this does…"

Autumn snatched it from her. "Eh…boring…it's just a summon material…" Autumn examined it once more. "Nobody's been assigned to it, though, so there's really no point…" She threw it back to Onyx and Onyx put it back it the drawer. She handed the necklace to Onyx.

Onyx put it around her neck. "I…uh…I…" she mocked Violet. She snickered. "But I don't think we should really do this… Maybe we should wait for Tifa… You shouldn't be so mean to the Turks, what have they done to us?"

Autumn laughed and quickly turned around. "What's wrong?" asked Onyx curiously.

Autumn turned back and smirked. "I have the weirdest feeling that Jenova's body in nearby." Autumn looked around. "Ignore it for now, let's check out Cloud's place…"

Onyx laughed wickedly. "You think that I'm really gonna leave now? If Jenova's body is nearby, I sure as heck wanna know about it! This might get Sephiroth to finally kiss me!" She pointed her index finger upward and stomped her right foot. "I'm gonna be the one everyone's gonna beg to save the world! I'll be the one who will get all the fancy shmancy rewards! The Sephiroth by my side…the cash…the POWER!" She laughed once more.

Autumn rolled her eyes. "And what about me? What do I get outta helpin' you?"

Onyx sighed. "You'll get what you've always dreamed of…Kadaj…"

"K-Kadaj?" Autumn sighed and dramatically fell back on Reno's sofa.

Onyx smirked. "Yeah, think about it? They're all related in some way, Sephiroth could hook you two up…" She sat next to Autumn. "YEOW!!" She jumped up and lifted up the sofa cushion. She had sat on a wooded boxed. She pulled the giant box to the ground and slowly, but anxiously opened it. "Hm…jackpot…"

Once again, Onyx felt that strong gust of wind fly past behind her. She turned around and stood up. "We've found it, honey bunny!" she sang proudly.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Good work…" Onyx puckered up once again, but Sephiroth didn't seem to notice and walked past her. "Yes, very nice…"

Kadaj put out his hand to help Autumn up. She stood up next to him, her eyes glistening. "Alright…now what?" He turned away from the love-stricken Autumn and looked at Jenova's body. "Mother…"

Onyx and Autumn backed away from the box and allowed Sephiroth and Kadaj to take a closer look. They both sighed. Onyx recovered quickly and declared, "What now, Seph?"

Sephiroth turned to her and smirked. "Now, Onyx, we revive Mother…"

Kadaj turned to the girls also. "But first, we must find who has kept her hidden here and avenge!" Sephiroth nodded and Onyx and Autumn smirked.

Onyx shuffled back and forth across. "Where would they be?" she said to herself. She stopped suddenly and laughed. "Of course, The Gold Saucer… Violet likes her pale complexion, so they wouldn't go to a beach or anything…"

Back at the hotel, Cloud and Tifa had just walked out onto the balcony of their new hotel room. She heard familiar voices coming from the balcony next to them and noticed Violet and Reno. "Hi!" she shouted as she waved to them cheerfully.

Cloud wrapped his arms around her. "What do you say we get married here?" Tifa smiled and nodded cheerfully. She jumped up and hugged him tightly.

Meanwhile, Violet and Reno were still watching the colorful explosions of light. Reno put his index finger on her chin and lifted it up so he could see her face glowing. Her face began to turn various shades of red. "What were you gonna ask?" he said politely.

Violet, still red as a strawberry, whispered back to him, "Well, it's not really a question..but more of a request…and…uh…well…I wanted to know if maybe it would be okay if we..." Before Violet could get the rest of her sentence out, Reno quickly moved toward her and kissed her soft, blackened by lipstick lips.

Not completely realizing what he had just done, Reno jumped up and threw himself back into the chair on the balcony. "I just…kissed…I…" his face began to turn the same shade of red as Violet's.

Violet stood up and looked at her black All-Star Converse. "You can't tell me this was your first kiss, you seem like the type of guy who has kissed a lotta girls…"

Reno stood up and hugged her tightly. "Actually, it is…" Violet looked up at him. "I've only dated one girl…Onyx… She was always too busy with something else… The rest of the girls I've tried to date always say that I'm sarcastic and I care too much about my job, so they didn't really give me a chance to prove them wrong…"

Violet rested her head on his chest. "You're nice, though…and so romantic… You have completely forgotten about the Turks… And you're personality makes you a really fun guy to hang out with… And you're so…so…" Violet giggled. "Let's face it, your straight up hot!"

Reno laughed. "Didn't expect something like that to come outta you… I guess once you get to know people, they show who they truly are…" Reno smiled. "Oh! I have something for you!" He ran in the hotel room and went to search through his suitcase in the bedroom for the amethyst necklace.

Violet walked inside and sat on the sofa., her face still red. "Hey, Vi, miss me?" She heard a voice come from across the room. It was Onyx. Violet jumped. Onyx looked around for Reno. "Where is he?" Violet shook her head and she watched Autumn and Sephiroth and Kadaj holding a box walk up behind Onyx. "Oh, not saying?" She sighed. "It's funny that you think you can win over someone like him… He's still the same, and one day he's gonna forget you in an exploding building, too!"

Violet jumped up and pulled out a pocket knife. She opened it and ran toward Onyx. Onyx dodged it and jumped in front of the closed bedroom door. She chuckled. "Seriously?" she asked and Violet struggled to pull her pocket knife out of the wall. Onyx pulled out a gun and pointed it at Violet when she turned her head to try and free the knife. Onyx chuckled, but her laughter was stopped short as the bedroom door swung open and knocked her unconscious.

Reno casually walked out and said, "I can't seem to find it…" He closed the bedroom door and noticed Onyx on the floor. He took the necklace of her and smiled. "Never mind…"

Violet giggled and pulled out the pocket knife.

Sephiroth ran to Onyx and threw her across his shoulder. "It's no use everyone, we need to put Mother somewhere safe, then return with more weapons and more material…" Kadaj snapped his fingers and everyone disappeared.

Violet stuck the pocket knife in her pocket. She threw herself on the sofa and began crying. "I-it's all my fault! I shouldn't have gotten you involved!"

Reno shook his head and kneeled next to her. He put the necklace around her neck and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. "Hiding Jenova's body was for my job… I did it a long time ago. One of the Turks had to take it and hide it somewhere..." There was a long pause. "We flipped a coin…"

Violet giggled then sighed. "No, I still caused it…I pulled you into this…they wouldn't have your apartment address without me…" Reno put his hand on her head. Violet sniffled. "Stop it, you make me feel short…" Reno smiled and took his hand off her head. "I didn't say I minded being short!" She smiled and Reno laughed. He put his hand back on her head.


	6. Bombs

Chapter 6: Bombs

Onyx, Autumn, Sephiroth, Kadaj, and half of Jenova appeared back at the hideout. They put the box on the table. Onyx sat down and Autumn sat next to her. "So…" Autumn sighed. "What do you guys do in your spare time?"

Kadaj smiled. "We could show you…" He snapped his fingers and they disappeared once more. This time they appeared in a small studio.

A very thin blonde man walked up to Sephiroth and Kadaj. "THERE YOU ARE!" he yelled. He sounded angry. "WE'RE ON IN FIVE!" Sephiroth and Kadaj walked in front of cameras. Another man turned a huge fan on. Their silver hair began fluttering. "ACTION!" called the bald man. He began speaking once again. "Does it bother you that your hair is oily? Does it stay that way even if you wash it twice a day? You gotta try Moonlight Glisten Shampoo and Conditioner! And if you're not satisfied, send it back for a full refund! Get it today at any general store!" Sephiroth and Kadaj made various poses during the commercial. "AND WE'RE OFF!"

Onyx and Autumn doubled over and broke into laughter. Onyx was the first to recover as Sephiroth and Kadaj walked up to them. She slowly stood up, still red from laughing so hard. Autumn then followed her example and stood up as well. "You can't be serious!" Onyx managed to say. "What the freak are you doing?"

Kadaj laughed. "Showing off our great hair to the world!" he proudly declared. "Then we come see you. Hey, it's a little extra cash…"

Onyx smirked. "Why do you need cash? We take it just for the fun…but you two…what's your reason?"

Sephiroth smiled. "So we could take you girls out."

Onyx giggled and blushed. "And…where exactly?" Kadaj snapped his fingers and they disappeared once more.

Violet and Reno were still hugging each other tightly, until his cell phone broke the silence. Never Too Late by Three Days Grace began playing. Violet allowed him to reach into his pocket and answer the phone. "Reno here," he said into the phone.

On the other line was Elena. "Reno!? Where are you!? Still sobbing over your girlfriend?"

Reno growled. "She didn't die…"

Elena's eyes widened. "You mean she outsmarted all of us!?"

"Yeah!" Reno declared proudly. "And I'm off duty so I'm not coming back yet…"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Unprofessional… Rufus is back and Tseng is fully recovered as well."

"And…why do I need to get involved?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"BECAUSE IT'S YOUR JOB!"

"I told you I'm off duty…"

"Well fine, we're on our way to The Gold Saucer…"

"Why's that?"

"Because we need to stop it from exploding!"

"What do you mean?"

"That group of girls planted a bomb in it…" There was a long silence. "Gotta go…" Elena hung up and Reno did the same.

Violet had a worried look on her face. "You have to go back?" she asked.

Reno shook his head. "They've planted a bomb here…"

The television turned on and Reno and Violet turned to see Onyx's face on the screen. "Not just a bomb, my dear…BOMBS!" She laughed wickedly. "We'll be getting rid of the two team members who never paid attention, a sarcastic red-head who thought he could get away with stealing Jenova, and a blondie who thought he could get away with rebelling against Sephiroth."

She looked at the clock in the background. "You have five minutes to find all five bombs and rewire them." The television clicked off.

Violet turned to Reno. "We have no choice but to split up…" she said. "You take west, I'll take east. We'll meet back here when we've completed it."

Reno nodded and they both ran off. Violet managed to find the first one hidden behind a speaker. She entered the code 131313. The bomb stopped ticking. She quickly took out her phone and texted the code to Reno, who had also found a bomb stuck under a hotel room door. He entered the code also. By this time, Violet had found another one. She entered the code. Two more two find. They hadn't found anything else and they had one minute left. They both hurried back to the room.

"I couldn't find one…you?" he asked.

Violet shook her head and began searching the room. Suddenly, she grabbed Reno's ponytail. She pulled out a bomb and entered the code. "Does that mean there's one on you, too?" he asked. Violet shrugged and he searched her. Violet blushed as he searched her from head to toe, nervously squealing every few seconds. He soon found it hidden in her shoe. He entered the code and stopped the bomb…with two seconds to spare…

Violet jumped up and hugged him tightly, until the television clicked on once again. "Hm…well done…" Onyx groaned. "Why didn't you run away, Reno? As I recall, you ran out on me when a bomb was set…"

Reno sighed, then bolted at her. "You don't even know what I was doing!"

Onyx grunted. "Yeah I do, you were saving yourself!"

"See! You have no idea!" he protested. "I was going to get a rope…until I saw you running out of the building yelling at me and smacking me over and over because you thought I wasn't coming back." Violet put her hand on his back and shook her head.

"Dilly dally shilly shally…" she sighed.

Onyx rolled her eyes and grunted once more. "Move on…"

Violet nodded. "Yeah…both of you… Obviously you weren't meant for each other…arguing all the time about everything…"

Reno smirked. "Yeah, there's really no need to get so jealous... I mean, you have Sephiroth now right?"

Onyx growled. "I…uh…" She turned around and the television clicked off.

Violet turned to Reno. "So…you still loved her?"

Reno ran his fingers through her purple highlighted hair. "I did… Not anymore…not after what she's done…" He pulled Violet close to him. "Everyone should be arriving soon… Hey, let's say you'd join the Turks…fight with us…"

Violet thought about Elena's attack and wondered what else could happen. "Or…" She spoke in the same sarcastic tone he always used. "Let's say we made our own team…"

Reno smiled. "Is that right? What would we call it?"

"I dunno…" She jumped back into a fighting stance. "We could fight together…saving the world…as opposed to just Shinra…" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just think, Reno, we could be heros… And once our status is high enough, maybe I could reveal my secret and more people would come out and we could live in a regular community and nobody would fear us. They could supply drinks just for us from blood donors." Her eyes were glistening. "Then nobody would think I'm a freak…"

He put his face so close to hers that their noses were touching, causing her to blush. "Well I don't think you're a freak…"


End file.
